Influenced
by mkmkmk
Summary: He was influenced by the king to surprise her. She was influenced by her sister to make his dark dreams come true. Practicing my lemons. And I need constructive criticism please. *puppy eyes*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.**

**Meta Knight: Female, 21**

**Kirby: Male, 22**

**Dedede: Male, 38**

**Fumu: Female, 18**

**Bun: Male, 16**

**LEMONS...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. :D**

**I need to post something before I lose my mind with the stupid writer's block for my other stories. D; no fun... Oh well.**

_**Have your fun...while you still can...heheheh...**_

* * *

Miss Meta Knight had never felt this dirty. She and her crew spent five long hours cleaning and fixing anything on the Halberd, and took special care for the engine when it was its turn for a major scrub-down. She unclipped her leather belt from her waist and hung it on her bedpost, kicking off her boots carelessly. She unstrapped her armor and let it fall to the ground with a series of clanging as the metal hit. She wriggled out of her chain mail, socks and other accessories leaving her only in a black skin-tight jumpsuit. She walked into her bathroom, pressing a button for her androids to come in and start cleaning up her room. Her handmaiden would come too, to shine and polish Meta's armor. Meta Knight peeled off the jumpsuit, leaving her completely naked and stepped into the pre-prepared bath.

Miss Meta Knight sighed softly as she lowered herself into her large bath, (with bubbles), making sweeping motions with her arms to bring the peppermint scented orbs of trapped air closer to her. _Ah, that hit the spot, _Meta thought, a small purr rumbling through her lips as she felt the steaming hot water against her skin. She picked up a sponge and slowly began to scrub herself clean of any dirt, dust or grime that had accumulated on her skin throughout the day. Meta yawned and sunk deeper into the bubble-filled tub, running her sponge along her curved body to cleanse it of the disgusting substances staining it.

Meta heard the door open and close. Thinking it was her handmaiden, Jade Dee, Miss Meta Knight didn't give it a second thought and continued to rid her body of the greasy oil from repairing the engine. The silence that followed was unnerving. "Jade? Is that you?" Miss Meta Knight asked uncertainly, her back to the door. Jade was a chatterbox and could never stay quiet for more than three seconds at a time. Feeling a slight sense of dread and confusion, she turned her head a little, calming down a bit when she caught a glimpse of Jade's pink boots. What was that red stuff pooling at her feet? Blood?

"Jade?" Meta asked again, beginning to stand up, the water waist-high, exposing her breasts. She turned, facing her "handmaiden". She froze. Jade wasn't standing there. Kirby was.

It took a whopping total of five and a half seconds for Meta to register that Kirby of the Stars, savior of the universe, was standing in front of her, taking in the view of her nude in a bathtub. He seemed thoroughly interested with her bosom. In those five (and a half) seconds, Meta looked Kirby over as well. His shirt was torn, revealing his impressively sculpted upper body, a bloodied sword in his hand. His already red pants were practically dripping with the blood of her soldiers (not like she cared. They fought worse than ants against an anteater with an appetite. Besides, she could always get more.)

**_Clang._** Kirby dropped his sword out of shear shock, snapping Meta Knight out of her trance. Her eyes widened and her face went as red as a tomato. Kirby wasn't doing so well either. The red ovals on his cheeks darkened to scarlet while the rest of his face went red like the blood on the floor. Meta screamed and sank down quickly into the water, desperately trying to shield herself from his sapphire eyes

**"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing whatever she could at him. Her dripping sponge hit him square in the face, knocking him backwards. He stumbled into the door and slid to the ground, dazed. **"I SAID GET OUT!" **Meta shrieked again. Kirby, just stared at her and she could see very well that he struggled to keep his gaze from her chest. Blood suddenly rushed from his nose, a sight that sent strange shivers going down Miss Meta Knight's spine. He must have been embarrassed by what part of Meta Knight that he saw, bad enough to cause a nosebleed. The thing is, he saw pretty much everything. And he seemed to take a liking to her chest. He shook his head and scrambled to his feet, frantically tugging at the door as more blood gushed from his nostrils.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" He stuttered rapidly, finally managing to wrench open the door and stumble outside. He slammed it shut behind him, and Meta Knight didn't calm down until she no longer heard his hurried footsteps as he fled the Halberd. Meta sighed again, feeling herself fill up with relief. But it quickly dissipated. The blood was flowing into the tub.

_Damn you, Kirby, _Meta thought as she pulled the drain of her bath. She reached over to the nob of the shower and refreshed herself with a cool rinse. She stepped out of her enormous bathtub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself quickly. She looked around the room. Now she felt violated. She looked at his sword, which lay abandoned on the floor. "Well, at least I will have a reason to visit him," Meta Knight murmured, stepping out of the bathroom into her bedroom, careful to avoid the blood on the floor.

Meta scowled when she saw the trail of bloody footsteps on her carpet, leading towards the bathroom. He probably thought she was just hiding in there, or maybe just wanted to know what she has been hiding from everyone aside from her face, just for his own sick pleasure. Meta shook her head. No, he wouldn't go that low. He probably didn't even know that room was a bathroom, thanks to the **'DO NOT ENTER. DEATH MAY OCCUR'** sign on the door. Meta cursed herself for not placing a bathroom sign on it. Maybe a **'****THIS IS MY BATHROOM. COME IN AND I WILL KILL YOU'** sign would do. Meta shrugged it off and began to tug on clothes normal people would wear. She had an intruder to visit.

* * *

Kirby felt..._unclean_. That was the best way to describe it. He was going to kill Dedede for triple dog daring him to surprise Miss Meta Knight. And surprise her he did, but she surprised him more than he surprised her. Though, he had to admit, she hid her features well and her secret was defiantly worth the pain he was going to feel when she comes after him for revenge. He help but be really turned on when he saw that dripping, naked body. He shuddered, shaking his head to rid his mind of the many adult situations he was thinking of with Miss Meta Knight. No use. That image burned itself into his brain. Just thinking of that sexy, curved body, steam rolling gracefully off her gleaming honey colored skin, her long, deep blue hair clinging to her back, making an arrow pointing straight down to a perfect ass, water droplets lazily rolling down her beautifully formed face, down her neck and onto her pronounced breasts that were just begging to be touched...

"Gah!" Kirby cried out, hitting himself in the head with his fist, "Stop thinking like that!" He yanked his warpstar to the left, taking a sharp turn so as to stop flying around in circles over his dome house. He jump onto the ground and trotted inside, his warpstar shrinking and floating over to its stand by the window. He took a fast shower, scrubbing the dried blood off of him, and cleaning his nose that had been bleeding profusely a few hot moments ago. He was surprised he didn't feel as dizzy as he was supposed to feel after a bloody experience like that. He got out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He pulled on blue boxers, red pants and socks, letting his towel hang loosely from his shoulders. He stepped into his kitchen, grabbed a muffin and trotted off to his room. He took a huge bite out of his muffin and sat down on his bed, swallowing the bite whole, then finished the rest. He brushed the crumbs off his face and reached over to his dresser to get a T-shirt.

_"You missed a spot."_ Kirby froze, eyes widening. The unwanted memories came crashing back as he turn his head slowly to meet Her furious gaze. She looked menacing thanks to her dark red eyes, but other than her eyes she looked pretty casual. She wore a short blue skirt, a white ruffled shirt, white knee socks and purple shoes. In her hair was a teal ribbon tied into a bow. Overall, she looked like a really hot schoolgirl. Kirby's face went red and fear and excitement made his skin crawl as she walked toward him calmly, her hips swaying as she walked. _Hot_. She stopped in front of him, bending forward so that she was at eye level. She reached up and brushed away the crumbs he had missed. _How the hell can she be so calm!?_ She straightened, putting her hands on her hips, staring him down with that furious red gleam in her eyes. Her expression was clear. _Why the hell did you intrude my space?_

"Dedede said-but I didn't want to-then the blackmail-and the triple dog dare-but I couldn't-" Kirby realized he was speaking absolute nonsense but Meta Knight seemed to understand every word. She put a soft, slender finger to his lips, silencing him immediately.

"That is all I needed to know. Thank you, Kirby," she said softly, turning to go, but Kirby instinctively grabbed her arm. She whipped her head back to look at him, eyebrow raised. "Hm?" Kirby blushed red.

"U-u-um... S-s-sorry a-about the...i-i-intrusion..." He said quietly, still holding onto her arm. She stared at him, her red eyes lightening a bit.

"I accept your apology, Kirby. It was just an accident. You didn't know what the room was before you came in and that sign on the door kind of give the wrong impression," she said stiffly, gently sliding her arm from his grip, "Now I've got to go find that godforsaken king and give him a piece of my mind. Okay?" Kirby managed a small humorless laugh. She pulled out a sword out of thin air. Kirby looked at her, surprised. "You left it," she said plainly, giving it to him, then she resumed her walk to the front door.

"H-hey!" She looked back at him, again. Kirby quickly pulled on a pink shirt and ran up to her. "You want help?" He asked, somewhat timidly. Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Of course," she said. Her body began to glow faintly, her armor replacing the casual clothes. "Let's go play. Shall we?"

* * *

They found the king at Kawasaki's fail of a restaurant, stuffing his face with the only edible thing on the menu (instant noodles from the store), his cowardly assistant, Escargon, tugging at the king's robes in attempt of stopping his furious eating.

"Majesty! You must stop! What if Kirby tells Meta Knight? Then you're doomed!" He cried, tugging even harder. Dedede hit him over the head with his two ton hammer.

"Silence you slimy oaf! Besides, Kirby wouldn't dare tell, if he knows what's good for him," the sorry-excuse-for-a-king retorted. Meta Knight cast Kirby a look of confusion, her eyes dark purple. Dreamland's Hero seemed to be avoiding her gaze as he was pretending to study the scene and the best way to begin the "butt-whoopin'".

"Kirby," she quietly called. He hummed in acknowledgement. "Play along." She took his sword and slipped it into her dimensional cape. Then she unsheathed her sword and grabbed him by the arm, twisted it around enough to make it look painful without causing any damage, and brought her blade's razor sharp edge to his neck. "Move," she said forcefully, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned to her, gasping at what they saw. They saw their hero held hostage by the infamous knight of the king.

Fumu and Bun stood up from their table. "Great," Meta Knight whispered under her breath, "Those two are here." Kirby held back a snicker. He knew Meta never exactly liked the cabinet minister's children, for they supposedly always got in her way. She would never kill them though.

**"LET HIM GO!"** Fumu yelled angrily. Kirby flinched heavily at the sound of her voice. Meta rested her chin against her supposed prisoner's shoulder, her larger-than-average breasts barely pressing against him back. Kirby remained absolutely still. He hoped he wasn't blushing. He looked for the king. He was gone. Everyone around them gasped again, some pressing their hands to their mouth in shock. They were all looking behind them on the floor. Kirby could tell that Meta Knight was confused, then he heard the flash of a camera.

_Oh shit._

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Meta Knight shrieked as she jumped back from Dedede, who was trying to take pictures of her underwear from between her legs. Kirby's face turned beet red with anger and embarrassment and he stepped back to the wall when he saw that Miss Meta Knight was literally radiating dark energy fueled by anger, frustration and horror. She brought out his sword and pressed it into his hands. _"Make yourself useful," _she hissed, her voice dangerously low. Kirby thought she looked hot when she was riled up.

She sprinted toward the king and punched him in the gut, sending him flying backwards to the other side of the street, nearly a hundred feet away. Kirby gaped at her. He had always known she was abnormally strong and powerful but this was plain superhuman. Scary, but still hot. Kirby ran forward and stopped in front of Dedede. The king was dazed but was still conscious thanks to that blubbery fat the protected him from most of the damage. He saw Kirby and jumped up.

"Kirby! Attack her! Or else!" He said threateningly. Kirby drew in a breath. He sensed Meta Knight's dark aura behind him. He tensed when her small, soft hand set itself on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

_"Kirby..."_ Her calm, silken voice made Kirby's skin prickle with a slight excitement, and fear. Kirby drew in a sharp breath, his palms dampening with his nervousness.

"Meta, I'm going to have to knock you out. I promise that I won't let anyone else touch you while you're unconscious." Her grip hardened on his shoulder and Kirby could feel her contemplating on why she should believe him. "Just trust me." She sighed quietly, her hot breath rolling against his skin, sending tingles down his spine.

"Alright." Kirby whipped around and pinched her hard at the base of her neck. Her eyes widened before she fell against him, her eyes dimming. He caught her, lifting her limp body up into his arms. Kirby was surprised by how light she was. He expected her to be a bit heavier because of her armor and her abnormal strength. Dedede laughed while everyone else cheered.

"Yeah! Go Kirby!" Fumu shouted gleefully. Dedede gestured to the knight.

"Good boy. Now give her to me." Kirby narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"I will not let you use her as your personal toy," he spat. Dedede stared at him.

"I won't," he said stiffly.

_"Liar,"_ Kirby said hoarsely, backing away slowly. Dedede glowered at him.

"Give her to me now," he said, his voice getting louder.

"No." Dedede let loose a growl of anger.

"Fine. Then I'll tell everyone-" He began, making Kirby's throat tighten in fear, "that you're gay." Everyone gasped, turning to stare at their hero. Kirby let out a breath of relief.

"No, I'm not. Jeez, I seriously thought you actually- Ah, nevermind. No, I'm not gay," he said, shifting Meta Knight around in his arms so he had a better hold on her.

**"LIAR!"**

"He's not gay, Dedede." Meta Knight's voice rang through the air, like a blade cutting past its foes. Kirby looked down at her. Her amber eyes opened slightly. "A neck pinch?" She whispered inquisitively, "Seriously?" Kirby shrugged.

**"LIAR!"** Dedede yelled again. Meta Knight slid out of Kirby's hold on her, letting his stiff hands slide against her armored body as she did so. Kirby wished she was wearing that schoolgirl outfit, that would've been a lot nicer.

"I lie when I have to. But now is not a time to lie. Now is a time for truth. Dedede, how would you know that Kirby is homosexual?" Kirby watched Meta Knight in silent awe. She was standing up for him, against all these people who hated her. Standing up for him, even though they were far from being friends, despite helping each other on numerous occasions. Dedede scoffed at her question.

"He hugged a man," the fat king said like a snobbish child. Meta Knight shrugged, turning to Kirby.

"That doesn't mean he is gay," she said softly, "He could just be greeting him. Or saying goodbye to him. Right Kirby?" He nodded.

"I think he was talking about Gooey," he said, raising an eyebrow, "He's just an old friend. I have no feeling for him beyond that." Everyone glared at the king. He shifted uneasily on his feet.

"What did you think I was going to say?" The king asked. Kirby stiffened.

"I thought that you were going to say that I-," He caught himself, "Nevermind..."

"What? That you what?" The king asked urgently. He felt Meta Knight's eyes on him, but he didn't dare turn for fear of her reading his expression and finding out his secret.

Ever since they first dueled, Kirby felt different, gazing at her young pretty face before she disappeared. The second time, he didn't want to fight her, but knew he had to to get the star rod piece to defeat Nightmare. Since then, strange emotions swirled inside him whenever he saw her. As time passed they grew stronger, filling his head with strange desires, thoughts and visions. For a while they were gone, but when Kirby saw her in the bathroom, bare and untouched, they came back. He wanted to touch her, possess her, and he felt no shame from it. She was beautiful, intelligent, strong and skilled. _Perfection._

"Nothing," Kirby insisted. Meta Knight tugged his shirt lightly. He looked at her, a questioning look crossing his features.

"You should go," she whispered, "Those imbeciles will only get more curious of your secret. Best to disappear." He nodded obediently.

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

**_(It starts.)_**

She walked with him all the way back to his dome house, ignoring the glares and nasty looks shot her way. She walked through it all as if nothing were wrong. Kirby knew better. The words cut her deeply.

Once so deep that her mental defenses were weakened, allowing her demon counter-part, Dark Meta Knight, to slip into her head and control her. The result had been disastrous. Meta Knight was forced to attempt to take over Dreamland, which Kirby had managed to stop while figuring out the truth of the situation when he had revealed her face. She had a scar on her left eye and Kirby immediately knew that that was not the real her. He had saved the real Meta after his escape from the sinking Halberd. She and a young Dee named Jade were floating on a box, Meta Knight unconscious and Jade worrying greatly for her mistress.

Another time, Dark Meta Knight had escaped from her prison in the magic portal to Mirror World. The evil counter-part attacked Meta Knight when she had set off to defeat Dark Mind when he was weak. Meta Knight was imprisoned while Dark Meta Knight went into Dreamland to find Kirby. She disguised herself as Meta just before they fought. She split Kirby into four parts, then flew off to serve her master.  
When Kirby face Dark again, who was again disguised as Meta, Meta Knight appeared.

_**"IMPOSTER!"**_ She had shouted, pointing accusingly at her dark twin. Kirby had taken to gaping at her. She was covered in scratches and blood, and she seemed like she could barely stand. Dark growled and turned into her normal self. Kirby fought Dark and defeated her, Dark shattering into a thousand pieces like a mirror. Kirby and his other parts jumped into the magic mirror to face Dark Mind.

**_"KIRBY!"_ **Meta had yelled. Kirby's main part looked back and saw her throw her enchanted sword into the mirror. With it, Kirby destroyed Dark Mind. He met up with his own counter-part, Shadow Kirby, who offered to help keep peace in Mirror World. When Kirby left the Mirror World, his parts merged back together again. He found Meta Knight unconscious on the ground and his first thought was that she was dead, but, much to Kirby's relief, she was able to survive the massive blood loss.

Kirby blinked out of his daze when he realized they were almost to his home. He also noticed that Meta Knight had transformed out of her armor into the schoolgirl outfit, this time with a deep purple skirt that was even shorter than the blue one, almost short enough for Kirby to get a glimpse of her panties. He shook off the urge to shove her to the ground and ravish her right then and there and opened the door to his house for her, as a real gentleman would, if he was anything close to that.

She glanced around his home with a judging look in her eye. "I never noticed how artistic you are," she said quietly, gently brushing her hand against one of the drawings Kirby had tacked onto the wall, "You are very good." He blushed slightly at her complement.

"Ah, well... You have to do something on your spare time do you?" He murmured. She gave him a tiny smile. They sat at a table in the dining room.

"Nice place you have," she said, "I never noticed until now. I regret that." Kirby waved his hand airily.

"You see it now. But my home isn't as exotic as yours." She laughed at that.

"Mine? It's made of metal, flies and that's pretty much it! Not to mention whenever there is an accident in the engine room, my ship has the danger of falling and killing thousands of people. I'd trade your home for mine any day." Kirby's eyes widened.

"Oh, well... I guess you can come here whenever you feel like it. It's not like I have anything to do these days, aside from taking care of Dedede every now and then," he said, shrugging. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot bursting into my bathroom abruptly just to see me," she teased. Kirby felt his face heat up.

"That was an-"

"-accident. I know Kirby. I was just messing with you," she said, giggling. Kirby crossed his arms in annoyance, leaning back in his chair. She stood up and sat again in the seat next to him, making the skin on his arms prickle. "So," she breathed, "what now?" Kirby shifted uncomfortably.

"I dunno." Meta Knight looked at him, a serious air about her.

"I assume you owe me something." Kirby looked at her, confused. What in the name of Nova was she talking about?

"Hm?" She smirked.

"Well, you did find out my little secret. So now you owe me one of yours," she said, her mischievous little smirk turning devilish. Kirby blushed deeper.

"Nah. Confessions aren't really my thing, Mety," he said, retreating to a couch in his living room. Meta Knight rolled her glittering silver eyes at him before she followed. She stood before him, her arms crossed and her eyes turning slightly darker.

"Fine. If you won't tell me what your secret is then I might just have to coax it out of you." Kirby wasn't quite sure of what she meant by that, and his assumption was surpassing "naughty."

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight laughed darkly, easing her voluptuous body onto his lap. Heat blossomed in very intimate places on his body, his face reddening. He was dreaming this. No way in_ Hell _was this actually happening_._ Kirby fell Meta Knight's small warm hands run through his hair, slide against his chest and feel his arms.

"You're so tense," she mumbled, her eyes darkening to deep gray. Kirby could barely restrain himself from playing with her soft and supple body in the most sexual ways he could imagine. He felt his manhood harden and press against her delectable body, pushing itself against her legs. She let out a slightly stifled moan, her hot breath brushing against his neck. This wasn't right. Something is definitely wrong with her.

"M-Meta. P-please, s-stop." She paused, a hurt look coming onto her face. Kirby stared at her, his breath coming in erratic puffs. "A-a-are you sure you're f-feeling o-okay?" She nodded.

"I feel fine, Kirby," she replied calmly, "but you have yet to tell me what is it that you are hiding from me." Kirby's eyes widened. She was trying to seduce him? His mind was shut down by something smashing against his lips. His jaw went slack, allowing Meta an entrance into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and entrance to the other's mouth, touching, feeling, fighting. _So she's an aggressive one_...Kirby could work with that. Kirby guessed that she liked a fast pace, but Kirby decided on counter-attacking with a tantalizingly slow one. The only way to win these battles was to work against her tide. Kirby began to stand up, him placing his hands on her ass to keep her on him. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, pressing as much of her body as she could against him. Kirby made his way to the most private room in his house; his bedroom.

Kirby set his knight onto his bed, climbing on top of her. The duo stared at each other for a while. "Meta Knight, are you sure that you want this?" Kirby asked carefully. She nodded. It was her first time, judging from the mixture of purity and uncontrollable lust in her aroused scent. He guessed that he was playing mentor now, being the most experienced one in sex. Meta was the third girl Kirby had ever had in his bed, but she was the only one that was going to be a challenge to Kirby, unlike the other few girls he had bedded. Chuchu wasn't a too bad of a lay, if she only knew how to shut up. Princess Ribbon had her eyes only on his body and powers and orgasmed _way_ too easily to be normal. Some of the groupies weren't horribly bad either, just not exactly super attractive. Meta Knight had known him the longest and understood him better than anyone else, and that body... _Hot damn. _She was goddess sexy. Kirby took _much _manly satisfaction when Meta began to squirm beneath him, wanting him to get started.

He smirked darkly at her desperation, sending delighted shivers down her spine. Meta Knight knew she wasn't acting normal. But honestly, one moment she was having a pleasant conversation with a man that she was supposed to care very little about, the next she was pleading him to make love to her. It probably wasn't even love, just lust. _He was sexy._ Yes. _Talented?_ Yes. _Lovable?_ Most definitely. _Kind?_ Obviously. _Seductive? _Hell yeah. _Thoughtful?_ Of course! But was that enough? Does he love her? Does she love him?

Sure, he _had,_ on a few occasions, managed to make her stomach twist and flop whenever he was near, or make her body tingle every time his skin accidentally brushed against hers, and even accompanied her in her dreams, though that was rare. Meta blamed that on the astonishing affect he had on women, but how it affected her, the most mysterious person in the whole galaxy, was truly a thought that needed to be thought out.

Either way, it shouldn't have escalated this fast. Meta had to be under some kind of influence or-

_"My dear sister, you look comfy." _Meta Knight's breath caught, just as Kirby began to kiss her again. She moaned into his candy kiss, her mind becoming so foggy she could barely concentrate on her demonic sister.

_'Daaku...what do you want?'_

_"I just wanted to say hello. Hello. You can thank me later," _her dark twin replied smoothly.

_**'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?'** _Meta Knight screamed mentally.

_"Well, I haven't gotten my weekly lay and I realized that you are like a sister to me. I also noticed you were still a virgin so, I gave you the man who loved you the most, who just happens to be your incredibly hot arch-enemy. I wish I had a chance to fuck his brains out, but I guess you have it. I'm so proud of myself." _Meta Knight could just_ feel _her sister smirking devilishly.

**_'WHAT__!'_**

_"Just relax and go with the flow I created just for you. He's under my influence as well just not as bad as yours. I'm just making him realize that he loves you very much. Do you have any idea how much he worried about you after the whole mirror ordeal? When you nearly died from blood loss? (That wasn't entirely my fault by the way.) He never left you side, no matter what his pathetic blonde groupie said to try to get him away." _Her twin's presence was clouded by a sudden wave of pleasure when Kirby slipped his hand into Meta's shirt, running his finger along the path of lace on her bra.

But her sister's answer left Meta Knight in silence. Kirby? In love with her? It _was_ possible with the way he was touching her right now... Her heart jumped when Meta felt his other hand slide seductively down her lamely clothed body, making her wonder how much better that would feel if it were against her skin. _Stupid hormonal woman! You're not about to let yourself get fucked into this mattress by a pink-haired playboy! _She looked up into his face with determination that quickly disappeared when she saw that look in his eyes. Kirby tilted his head at her, his eyes practically black with lust.

"Are you okay?" His soft, sweet voice sent pleasureful tingles everywhere. His breath smelled like apple juice. Meta nodded instinctively. God, as much as she wanted to decline, she felt better than she had during her bath an hour ago. Was it really an hour? Meta lost her train of thought when Kirby chuckled deeply. "Good," he whispered seductively, leaning down to her neck, "Now you be a good little girl so I can have my fun okay? You can have yours once I'm finished." He kissed up her neck, sending her nerves on fire. She moaned and weaved her hands into his shirt. His deliciously defined muscles contracted at her touch.

He dragged his lips down her neck to her shirt, pulling away when he reached the fabric. Meta whimpered, missing the warmth of his heat, but got completely turned on when she saw him take off his shirt in one swift movement, giving her that dark grin that made her skin crawl excitedly before he began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Too many fucking buttons," he growled after a while, impatiently ripping her shirt off, leaving her with only her black satin bra to cover up her breasts and her shirt abandoned and in pieces on the floor. Meta stared at him expectantly, remaining motionless as he looked her over. Meta was getting tired of the waiting. She flipped him over so that she was on top. She secured her legs on either side of his torso. He looked at her, confused.

"You're so damn slow," she explained, irritated greatly, "Were you trying to kill me with that pace?" He grinned._  
_

"Yep."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes while caressing his intensely defined upper-body, feeling her center become wetter as his erection pressed harder between her thighs. She shuddered noticeably, grinding herself against his body. He gave a shaky laugh.

"You know there is more to love making than just _that,_" Kirby chuckled, pulling her gently off of him before he straddled her again, "You might want to make a note of these things I'm about to do to you." Meta's eyes widened, while he slid his hands underneath her and unclipped her bra.

Kirby slowly slid the black lace and satin off her body, grinning widely at the beautiful treasure hidden beneath. Her breasts were large, but not too large, just big enough for his hands to fit perfectly on their round, tender shape. Kirby loved the reactions he got from her when he smash his lips against hers in fiery passion, playing with her bosom at the same time. He circled his thumb around the ticklish pink flesh surrounding the hardened peaks of her breasts, making her gasp and moan into the burning kiss as she writhed against him.

He released her delicious mouth and dragged his tongue down her neck to her ample bosom. His tongue mimicked the movements his thumb had made moments before, his hands occupying themselves with her back, massaging it so she will arch her back, giving him a better angle of attack. _Success_. He lightly bit down on her hardened peak, taking great care to not hurt her while her carefully moved his jaw in a side-to-side motion, knowing that it would send her extremely sensitive nerves on a riot. Meta Knight couldn't feel anything, mentally. Her brain seemed to have focused all of her power and concentration on heightening her senses so she could feel everything that Kirby's talented body was doing to her. She felt as if she was going to come any second now, but she did her best to save it for the right moment.

Getting tired of her breasts, he kissed and suckled his way down to her tight belly. She whimpered in relief as he _very_ slowly pulled down her skirt, discarding it on the floor. She felt a rush of heat at her core, her already red face flaring darker. Kirby grinned. _Damn, she is **soaking**. _He traced the outline of her panties, riling her up until she bucked her hips, yelling, "Move! Dammit!" He grinned darkly at his princess' impatience. He rolled her panties from his way, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

The mouth-watering scent of her sweet honey sent a shock straight down to his aching member. He had to make her come. He _needed_ her to. He released a hot breath on her core, making her body quiver. He ran his thumb over the entrance of her honey pot. She began to squeak a little every time he touched her sensitive peak. He smirked darkly and eased a finger into her, loving how her velvet walls contracted around his digit. Feeling accomplished, he slid another finger into her, smiling as she gasped in pleasure.

_"K-Kirby. I'm going to-"_ she couldn't finish because he pushed his fingers deeper inside her, making her squeak again when he touched her sweet spot. She couldn't hold back. She released with a cry of utter ecstasy, Kirby quickly sliding down to taste her folds. Once she had calmed down to random shivers, Kirby decided that now was the right time for the climax.

_"I'm gonna fuck you into this mattress, and you're gonna **love**. Every. Single. Fucking. Second,"_ he grumbled huskily. Meta moaned loudly, arching her back even more. He took his fingers out of her heat and hastily removed his pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude before her. Her eyes darkened and a devilish smile eased itself onto her flushed face as she looked him over, her gaze pausing at his large manhood, complete greed and want glittering in her nearly black eyes.

_"Come, Kirby," _she whispered softly_, "Take me. I'm yours. All yours." _He crawled on top of her, sliding his hands along her soft silken skin. He clasped his hands down on her waist firmly so as to keep her in place. She'll have bruises in the morning but she didn't seem to care. He gently nudged her entrance and she nodded rapidly in reply. In one swift thrust, he planted himself deep within her sheath. She let out a gasp of pleasure, surprising Kirby when she instantly nodded for Kirby to continue. He just broke her hymen. She might've not been a virgin, but she was just so _tight_ and _wet_ and _hot_. She had to have been a virgin.

He grinned, happy with the fact that he was her first and only. He was going to make sure she stayed with him. No one is going to take her away. Ever. He thrust again, harder and harder, faster and faster, her meeting with him perfectly each time. Her hands played with his upper-torso, kneading, rubbing, _touching_.

_"Oh my God. Meta Knight," _he said breathlessly. She was a real pro at this. Kirby could only wonder how good she'll be if she was in control, but Kirby wasn't going to let that happen. But maybe next time...?

_"Kaabii...come for me,"_ she panted. He moaned loudly as her walls clamped down on him, forcing him to give her his release, shooting his seed deep into her womb. He buried his face into her neck, practically yelling her name into it. She screamed his as she orgasmed again, clawing at his back with her blunt fingernails. He growled and bit the sensitive spot on her neck. She gasped, forcing herself to calm down and sink into his bite, to let him _devour_ her, _possess_ her, _anything_.

"You still haven't told me your secret. I think we made a deal. I give you a good time _and_ my virginity and you tell, correct?" He chuckled into her neck.

"I guess so." He removed himself from her and lay beside her body, pulling her close. Meta was awestruck at how perfectly her smaller body fitted with his. Each of her curves supported his angles, making them be as one. "Meta Knight, I love you." Somehow, she knew he was going to say that but hearing him say it made her body tingle happily.

_"Pervert,"_ she said smirking. He gave her a hurt look, making her laugh. "I love you too, Kirby." They kissed long and passionately, before Meta promptly passed out in her lover's arms. It wasn't long before Kirby was out too, after he covered her and himself with a blanket.

* * *

Fumu could barely believe what she had just seen. Miss Meta Knight had just had _sex_ with Fumu's boyfriend! Well, Kirby wasn't exactly her boyfriend _yet_, but he was darn close to it! Fumu stared at the two as they snuggled together in the bed. Rage boiled inside as she stepped away from the window she had been peeking through. She was thinking about telling everyone that Kirby was a traitor but she knew that would be heartless. Kirby had finally found a girl he could settle down with, unlike the other few that left him wanting better.

Fumu knew she could give him better, but after seeing Meta Knight, she knew she couldn't go better, the way the knight got him _moaning, gasping, growling_ for more. But Fumu couldn't help but feel betrayed by Kirby, even if he managed to bring Miss Meta Knight to the "good" side and possibly have a family with her. She looked at the knight's sleeping face, completely loathing the fact that the knight was more beautiful than Fumu could ever imagine of anything.

She hated how the knight's body was shaped so perfectly, while she herself was underdeveloped and her tummy was slightly rounded. Her facial features were too chubby, while Meta Knight's were soft, thin and pointed. Fumu could say that her eyes were beautiful but Meta Knight's far outplayed her with her color-changing eyes that sparkled, glittered, glowed and seduced. Meta's smile was gorgeous and Fumu's was slightly crooked. Fumu was intelligent, yes, but Meta Knight was smarter than her by a long-shot, and she was talented, tough and experienced.

So far, Meta Knight was everything Fumu ever wanted to be, and she was everything Kirby wanted. So it would only be fair to leave them be. Fumu stood up and left, her heart heavy in her chest. Mr. Chip seemed like a nice substitute. Not as good looking but definitely more gentle than Kirby had been with Meta, and smarter than the pink haired boy too. Oh, well...


	2. Drunk

_"You're not goin' anywhere, kiddo."_

"I think I'm the older one here, Baby."

_"Whateveh,"_ she slurred drunkenly, her grip on him arms falling limp as she fell against him. Kirby smirked. Tonight was going to be interesting, her being drunk and all. He chuckled. Meta Knight raised her head groggily. _"What's so funny?" _

"You are, Blueberry," he looked around and saw a few drunk men glaring at him. He grinned and gently tugged Meta off her chair. Seems like Samo's Bar is getting a lot of attention now that he installed beer. He guided her toward the door where he bumped into someone familiar.

_"Hi, Fumu," _Meta sang. Fumu stared at her in shock, then glanced at Kirby.

"New girlfriend?" She asked stiffly. Kirby raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Fumu glared at her in distaste. _That's strange..._ "She should learn when to stop drinking," Fumu said, wiping at her nose. A booger was swiped onto her cheek. _Ew... You should learn how to use a tissue..._

Kirby pursed his lips. He needed to get Meta Knight out of here, _before_ someone recognizes her. "Yeah, it was kinda my fault for not stopping her, but I guess I have to take her home now." Fumu nodded understandingly. Just as Kirby walked through the door and out into the street, he heard a faint whisper.

_"Traitor." _He froze, then looked back, seeing a lock of blonde hair swish out of sight.

_"Hey! Pinkie! You ain't treatin' that perty girl righ'! Let us take 'er off yer 'ands."_

Kirby rolled his eyes. _Here we go again..._

* * *

Kirby, nude and _real fucking aroused_, panted heavily as he watched Meta Knight slowly peel off each article of clothing from her body, clutching his bed with a death grip. She had decided to wear very snugly fitting attire for their night out, each of her curves easily seen. Underneath it all, she wore practically nothing, just a thin, black satin bra that barely covered anything, the skin of her ample breasts slipping over its pitiful attempt at covering her. what she had to cover her wet honey pot was the most showy laced thong he had ever seen. And that was saying something.

His throat tightened as she slowly made her way over to him, and thin, brown cord in her soft hands. _"Hey baby, you look kinda hungry,"_ she said, curving her lips devilishly. Kirby swallowed.

She took his hands and wrapped the cord around his wrists, laughing at his helpless, widening eyes as she tied it to the head of the gold frame of his bed (he was a hero, what did you expect? Wood?) She sat back on his bare thighs, deliberately pressing her knee against his aching groin, taking in the picture of him completely helpless against her each and every attack. Kirby gritted his teeth. This was going to get interesting...

She crawled forward slowly, letting the soft satin of her bra slid seductively against the warm, naked skin of his torso. She shivered, smiling so mischievously, the Cheshire Cat would've been jealous. She nipped playfully at his neck, lightly dragging her teeth against his neck and pressed gentle kisses along his shoulders. Her warm hands explored other areas, occasionally touching his burning face or playing with his hair. She let her finger slowly wander around his chest, barely touching skin. Her legs rubbed lightly against his own whenever she leaned forward to peck him on the lips or when she licked and sucked at his neck, an electrifying heat shooting down to his dick every time something of hers barely brushed it. Her pussy was warm and wet against his leg, sending tingles everywhere.

Meta stopped and stared at him, watching the emotions run across his face freely. Irritation. Anticipation. Frustration. Agitation... Eh...lack of stimulation? Ngeh... She got off of him, making him whimper with need. She stood at the side of his bed, staring into his eyes as her watched her raise her hands and begin to run hem over her body. She gingerly cupped her breasts and molded and teased them, soft moans escaping her lips. Kirby watched, trying his best to keep quiet, but desperately needing some stimulation. He felt like his body was on fire, sweat began to bead on his forehead. Meta Knight smiled at his reaction and slowly unclipped her bra and shook her shoulders lightly, making her breasts bounce teasingly. She dropped the now useless garment to the ground.

She slipped her free hand into her dripping panties and played with herself, rubbing and teasing her sex, moaning and gasping whenever she hit her sweet spot. Kirby bit his lip. He hadn't even notice that she took her panties off, but did realize it when she moaned particularly loud. Her other hand flicked and pulled her rosy pink nipples. This was torturous! She lifted her dripping hand from her core and brought it to her mouth, licking her substance off of it. He couldn't take it anymore. Kirby growled with need, causing Meta to look up.

_"Oh, my poor baby looks so mad! But what can I do?_" Her voice was mockingly high and baby-ish. He glared at her weakly. _"Can _this_ help?"_ She asked, and Kirby gasped as she stroked his neglected member experimentally.

"Yesss," he hissed quietly, lightly bucking his hips. She quickened her movements, making him moan. She moaned as well, rubbing her pussy against the bedspread. She swiped the pad of her wet thumb across his tip and quickly sucked his precum from her thumb. _Ah, so that's what my man tastes like._ Meta saw him gritting his teeth. He can't take much more of this. She walked toward him, her hips swaying seductively.

_Perfect_.

She sat on the bed, leaned over and gently kissed her way up and down his shaft, listening to Kirby's pants and quiet growls, groans and moans, with great satisfaction. She ran her hot, wet tongue along his pulsing dick. He was biting his lip to keep from making a sound. She rubbed his cock as she put her mouth around his tip, taking more of him in with each gasp he made. She bobbed her head up and down, until he was almost entirely in her mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around his rod, feeling the way it reacted when she touched it a certain way or another. Kirby couldn't control himself any longer. His head tipped back at he let out a loud moan.

Meta wrapped her small, delicate hand around the part of him she couldn't take into her heated mouth and rubbed it. His hips bucked instinctually and he released with a muffled yell. Meta eagerly swallowed it all and detached herself from his dick. He was still panting, his eyes clamped shut. On the inside, he was shocked. No girl had ever taken control like _that_. Nor had they ever done this for him. They usually depended on him to call the shots. He had never felt so helpless.

She grinned and crawled forward, laying casually on his stomach. _"So, how'd it go?"_ She asked, innocently batting her eyes. He couldn't get himself to glare at her, but he didn't talk. She sat up and reached over him to untie the cords, her soft, slightly swollen breasts pressing lightly against his face. As soon as he was free, he flipped her over and straddled her body firmly.

_"You're going to pay for that," _he growled quietly into her ear.

_"Oh, goody,"_ she replied, no remorse at all in her voice. He grunted and latched onto her left breast, his hunger for her delicious body controlling his every movement. He sucked each of her nubs mercilessly, spurred on by her uncontrolled moans and gasps. He glanced up, seeing her eyes closed.

_"Look,"_ he said, _"Watch what I can do, bad kitty blue, and don't you dare close those pretty orbs again."_ Meta Knight forced her eyes open and saw his animalistic sapphires ones staring into her. She watched as he leaned forward and caught her lips in a strangely calm kiss. His rough hands lightly ran over her body, causing her to shiver with pleasure, her eyes still wide open. Kirby released her lips and bit her neck, dragging his teeth down to her breasts again. His tongue made lazy circles around her erect rose pink nubs as his hands slowly creeped down to her core. He inserted a finger into her and pumped it in and out as he suckled her breasts with fervor. Meta buckled her hips, moaning and arching her back. She tangled her hand in his rough, yet silky, pink hair, which had darkened a shade during their love making.

Kirby added two more fingers into her, curling and prodding around inside her, searching for her sweet spot. Her cries became louder and louder as the knot in her belly grew. _"Kirby!"_ She cried as his thumb of his other hand pressed against her sex. Kirby got impatient. He secured her arms and waist and aligned his cock with her pussy. They locked eyes, sapphire and silver. Kirby slammed himself into her, gasping as he felt her white hot heat surround his member.

Meta felt the knot dissipate partially as she came, but she was unsatisfied. _More_. Kirby slammed into her again and again, her meeting with him at every thrust. _More, more MORE_! Kirby sensed her desperation, lifting her legs over his shoulders and slamming deeper into her with the change of positions. She screamed with every hit she took. The world blurred and the only sounds heard was the slapping of skin together, screams of pleasure and pants of a desperate need to be loved. Kirby was so close and he knew Meta was too. He cupped her breast with one hand and squeezed, putting the other on the hood of her pussy, molding it gently. She screamed out her release. Kirby yelled her name into her neck as her juice surrounded his member, forcing him over his own edge. They rode the waves of ecstasy together, feeling complete and happy.

* * *

Kirby woke up with Miss Meta Knight in his arms, unable to remember most of yesterday's events except coming back from the bar and... Kirby smiled. Two hours of the best sex in the universe. He gazed at Meta's peacefully sleeping face. He should take her to the bar more often.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I kinda got bored in the middle of the lemon but ngeh. This story has no real direction but who cares? Please review and tell me how I did! Thx!**


End file.
